One Last Dance?
by chicagonebananas
Summary: Two friends meet on the beach and share a dance. To bad one has a commitment that prevents their relationship from going farther. Loliver one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do now own Hannah Montana or the song When You Look Me in the Eyes.

* * *

Lilly smiled as she felt the wind blow through her hair. The beach was calm. It seemed as if not a soul was around. She walked down the beach and felt the sand between her toes. She was twenty-two and fresh out of college. Life was going great for her. She was so happy to be her. She was happy to be on her own. She had been in a bad relationship for the last three years and was now free from it. Things couldn't be better for her.

She continued to stroll down the beach listening to the sound of the ocean the sound of the waves crashing into the shore. She felt a calm sense about her. She came upon a pier and saw someone she hadn't seen since graduation day. It was him. It was Oliver Oken. She grinned and ran up to him.

"Hey stranger." She greeted him. He turned around slowly and spotted Lilly. A look of surprise appeared on his face.

"Lilly." He said. He wasn't expecting to see her on the beach. "How have you been?" He asked her.

"Good." She replied. She smiled at him. "Your self?" She questioned him.

Oliver put his arm up against the support of the pier and leaned on it. "Pretty good." He answered, "Just finished college."

"Same." Lilly answered. An awkward silence fell between the two. They both were thinking back on the past and remembered high school. They both remembered the times they spent in the school halls together. The times they spent going to school sporting events. The times they spent at the drama presentations. They remembered their dating relationship. They broke it off shortly after they started their first year of college. The whole long distance thing just wasn't working out for either of the two. But when they remembered dating each other, it brought back the memories of dances and proms. Remembering the proms brought back the memory or "their song."

Oliver grinned as he remembered "their song." "Why are you smiling like that?" Lilly questioned as she noticed it.

"I just remembered 'our song.'" He answered.

Lilly smiled at him. She remembered it too. "When You Look Me in the Eyes." She replied. They made it their song back during their junior prom when Oliver had kissed Lilly for the first time while slow dancing to the song. After that it was their song and would always be their song.

Another awkward silence fell. The two looked at each other, both waiting for the other one to speak. "I... need to get going." Lilly said breaking the silence. "See you around?" She asked.

Oliver nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll see you around." Lilly turned around and started to walk away from Oliver. He watched as she slowly walked down the beach. "Lilly!" He called after her. She stopped and turned around. He took a few steps away from the pier. "I, uh, I still have that song on my iPod... that is if you want to dance?" He asked her. Lilly smiled.

"I'd like that." She answered. Oliver pulled the blue mp3 player out of his pocket and handed Lilly one of the ear buds. He placed one in his ear and Lilly placed the other one in her ear. Oliver went into his iPod and found the song and hit play. _If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home _was soon heard in their ears. Oliver placed his hands down near Lilly's waist and she placed her hands up around his neck, just like high school. As the song played neither one of them talked but, instead, they remembered everything about high school.

"_Lilly," Oliver asked as she closed her locker and locked the pad lock. She turned and looked at him. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

Lilly smiled as she remembered the day Oliver had asked her out. Everything was great that day. She, of course, had said yes to Oliver.

"_Oh just one more picture!" Mrs. Truscott exclaimed. It was prom night and Lilly and Oliver were standing in her living room and Mrs. Truscott was snapping what seemed like a hundred pictures of the two,_

"_Mom." Lilly groaned, "We're going to be late to the dance if we don't leave now!"_

"_Alright, alright." Lilly's mom responded, "Here's some money for a professional picture! Don't forget to get one." She told her daughter as she handed her some money. "I want a picture of the two of you."_

"_Don't worry mom, I won't!" Lilly exclaimed. She stuffed the money into her clutch and Oliver put his arm to her. She took and Oliver escorted her to his car._

Oliver looked at Lilly. He was so glad that he had the chance to have one last slow dance with her that day on the beach. He breathed in and the scent of salt water filled his nose but it was better then normal. He knew it was because he was dancing with Lilly Truscott.

_I find my paradise, When you look me in the eyes. _The song came to an end and Lilly handed the ear bud back to Oliver. She was so happy that she had gotten a chance to dance with him again. It was just like old times. The dancing was familiar and everything was wonderful. Lilly smiled at him as he took the ear bud and wrapped it around his iPod. She watched as he placed it back into his pocket.

"Thanks for the dance." She told him.

"Thank you for dancing with me." He answered her. "Lilly?" He questioned, "Do you want to go on a date sometime?"

Lilly felt her heart sink. She wanted to say yes but there was something stopping her. Something that she couldn't get out of. "I'd love to Oliver, I really would but..." She trailed off.

"But you have a boyfriend right?" Oliver asked. He had been suspecting something like that would come up if he asked her. But he decided to take a chance. He always figured, nothing venture, nothing gained.

"No, no, it's not that." Lilly protested. Oliver furrowed his brow in confusion. If it wasn't another guy then what was it? "You see," Lilly started, "Shortly before I graduated college, I got a job offer down in Florida, and well, I took it. I move there at the end of the week. It's a great job Oliver."

Oliver nodded. He understood. He had actually gotten a job offer shortly before graduating college as well, which he also took, but it was located in Los Angels. It was a local job basically. "I understand." He told her. He swallowed. He was hoping that they would have another chance and now that she was going to be gone again... he didn't want to risk the long distance again. They may not be as lucky if they broke up again.

Lilly smiled at him. "But, I would love it if you came to visit me once in a while." Lilly told him. "But it's just not our time again. Maybe in the future, but not now."

Oliver smiled at her, "You can bet I'll be visiting." He gave her hug and the two drifted away again, and even if they never saw each other again, they had that memory of one last dance on the beach.

* * *

A/N: Loliver fluff! It's been a while since I last wrote a one-shot! Anyways, this is a one-shot and only a one-shot! No more to this! Sorry! Anyways, I also have a poll on my profile that I would like you all to take! I need help with the decision! Details on the poll!


End file.
